


Something's Gotta Give (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: Danny Williams and Frank Sinatra, two guys from New Jersey with a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: lamardeuse's vids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Something's Gotta Give (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of my old Hawaii Five-O vids, from the first season. Good times.

**Something's Gotta Give**

Steve/Danny

music by Frank Sinatra

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/somethingsgottagivebylamardeuse.avi)


End file.
